


Healthy Appetites

by MissDelish



Category: DCU
Genre: Confessions, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelish/pseuds/MissDelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes to eat and Bruce likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry.

Bruce loved to watch Clark eat.

He wasn’t certain when he had developed such an interest, perhaps it was simply the fact that Clark could put away mountains of food with such enthusiastic appreciation. Bruce could never eat like that and he wondered what it was like to obtain such pleasure from what he thought of as mere nutrition.

Although he was loath to admit his fascination, Bruce nevertheless found ways to share meals with Clark as often as possible. In the Watchtower, at the Batcave or the Manor with Alfred and the boys, a quick lunch at a diner…even if it was a simple takeaway, Bruce would make sure he was present. It was an irresistible display; Clark’s powerful throat working with each swallow, the sweep of his tongue as the last of the ice-cream was licked from the spoon…and the sounds, oh the sounds. The husky ‘ _mmmm’_ s and ‘ _oh that tastes good’_ s threatened Bruce’s ability to remain composed at the dinner table. It was an overwhelming effort just to swallow his own food and stop staring.

And of course, being a masochist, Bruce continued to suffer deliciously in silence, forced to settle with merely observing the raw enjoyment that Clark derived from food.

After months of this torture, however, Bruce began to wonder if Clark’s other appetites were as vast. And once the thought had entered his head, it refused to leave, his imagination supplying him with possible outcomes that made him steel himself against his body’s immediate and overwhelming reaction. It didn’t help that he was deeply attracted to Clark and had been since they’d first met.

They were in the Batcave one night, poring over maintenance reports from the Watchtower, when Alfred appeared at the top of the stone steps to inform them that dinner was served. After weeks of nothing but greasy street food designed to sustain instead of satisfy, this was not contested by Bruce. He pulled off his cowl and glanced at Clark.

“Are you staying.” The inflection at the end of his gruff question was slight.

“How can I pass up one of Alfred’s dinners? Sure I’m staying.”

Bruce remained impassive and started up the steps, Clark following behind at a leisurely glide.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Said Clark quietly as they neared the top. Bruce’s stride didn’t slow or waver but his heart felt like it stopped for a whole second and he was certain Clark heard it.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your concern over my meals, Bruce, but I’m having to triple my workout.” Clark chuckled. Bruce was standing completely still at the top of the steps.

“Bruce?” Clark asked, disconcerted. He touched down upon the stair just below Bruce’s. “Come on, I do enjoy it when you feed me, there’s no need to get moody over-”

Bruce whipped around and suddenly their noses were inches apart. “What do you want me to say.” He snapped. Clark’s deep blue eyes widened but he didn’t move away.

“I don’t…”

Bruce was dimly aware that Clark had no idea about his internal conflicts but the dam keeping them at bay was already crumbling. Bruce viciously wished his cowl was still in place, hiding the truth in his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Clark.” He repeated, gripping the other man’s shoulders. “That watching you eat makes me hungry for other things? That with every morsel you put in that mouth of yours, I imagine you milking my cock with it?” He ignored Clark’s sharp intake of breath. “Because that’s what I want. Eating with you helps me accept that I will _never_ be able to feed you with my body. Is that enough of an explanation for you? Because this sure as fuck isn’t enough for me.”

And in an instant Clark’s eyes shuttered and his expression became unreadable. Clark had disappeared and Superman was standing in. Bruce forcefully quelled the mild wave of panic that rose inside him.

“Tell Alfred I’m sorry, I can’t stay for dinner tonight.”

Bruce gave one brief nod and watched him leave the Batcave with one swish of his red cape.

_And that,_ thought Bruce with some bitterness, _is how you scare away your best friend._

oOo

 

Bruce made sure he had consecutive patrols and Watchtower duty over the next few weeks. Not because he lacked faith in his ability to act normally around Clark, more like he was adamant against finding out whether Clark wanted anything more to do with him ever again or not. He was delaying the inevitable for as long as possible.

League meetings were more tedious than usual, especially if they had to work through lunch. Bruce as a rule was opposed to eating while he talked at a meeting, but the others had no such qualms and food was jovially passed around. The only difference now was that Clark refused every bite, waving off concerns and questions with the excuse that he had eaten already or that he had a meal waiting for him afterwards, all while carefully avoiding Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce ignored the ache he felt. Clark was sacrificing his love for food because of him and his revelations. This further reinforced his determination to avoid Clark (unless the fate of the earth required the opposite) and he managed to do so for weeks, only finding himself in the same room as him during League meetings.

Always endeavouring to exit first with his customary ominous stride, Bruce realized how distracted he was one day when he found himself alone with Clark. It was completely accidental, he had seen an error in the list of figures from the budget report sitting in front of him and was so focused on correcting it that he noticed too late that everyone had left the room. Everyone but Clark. Looking up from the papers strewn across the table, Bruce met Clark’s gaze. Not Clark, Superman. Superman standing at the sliding door, one hand on the frame and looking as though he had meant to leave.

Bruce went back to his figures. “I got this, you can go.”

“Considering you’re the one paying the bills, I sincerely trust you ‘got this’, but that’s not why I’m still here.”

Bruce remained silent, eyes travelling down the sheet of paper to pinpoint the error.

He heard a barely supressed sigh and footsteps, then a rustle of fabric as Clark took a seat beside him. The real Clark this time.

“You know it really, _really_ bugs me when you do everything humanely possible to distance yourself from me every time you do or say something that you believe I won’t understand.”

Bruce re-read the same line of numbers for the hundredth time.

“How long have we known each other? And you still haven’t realized that unlike other people in your life, you can’t scare me away? Come on, Bruce, I know you. You condemn yourself before letting someone you care about do it first.”

Bruce clenched his jaw. Clark continued.

“What you said at the Batcave. I know you said it to disgust me-which you have to admit- is rather an extreme way to force me to drop the subject, but the thing is, Bruce…the thing is, I wasn’t disgusted at all.”

Bruce risked a quick glance at Clark and was met with a perfect profile. Clark stared at the opposite wall, eyes distant.

“I wasn’t disgusted.” He said again. “And these past few weeks have been…I haven’t eaten properly since then. Everything is tasteless, bland. And it’s not that I’ve lost my appetite exactly but… I only realized that what I’m actually hungry for is you.”

When Clark turned to gaze into Bruce’s eyes it was electrifying. Bruce put down the sheet of paper.

“You left the cave-“ Bruce started, voice hoarse.

“Yeah, about that,” Clark surprised him with a blush, “it wasn’t because your words repulsed me. I was…excited.”

“Excited.”

Clark shifted in his seat. Bruce closed his eyes.

“So I apologise for all the drama you felt you needed to go through because of that.”

That bastard knew him all right. Bruce slowly stood up and began to leave but Clark grabbed his hand.

“And I also confess that I love it when we share meals together, I love that you feel pleasure watching me eat and I would shovel down all the food in the world just to see your eyes on me as I do it. Of course, you would have to roll me everywhere.” Clark smiled, squeezing Bruce’s hand ever so slightly.

Bruce was breathing hard. “Clark…”

Clark stood up and moved around to press his chest against Bruce’s back. Bruce stiffened but Clark just wrapped his strong arms around him and leaned his head close to whisper huskily.

“Bruce…I want to show you just how vast my appetites are.”

 

oOo

 

“Ah, fuck... _Clark._ ”

The lights were off in the small, utilitarian room on the member’s bay of the Watchtower. Bruce didn’t require light to appreciate the way Clark’s hot mouth slid up and down his length, and how his tongue swept from base to tip, encircling the swollen head. Bruce lay on his back upon the bed, naked, legs splayed and one hand tangled in the other man’s hair.

“God, you taste so good.” Groaned Clark as he flicked his tongue at Bruce’s very tip. Bruce made slight thrusting movements with his hips.

“I finally…got you to…say it.” Bruce husked, gasping when Clark took his entire cock right up until it reached the back of his throat. _That’s it, take it all, swallow me, eat me…_

“Clark…ah, fuck, Clark I’m going to…I’m going to-”

The force of each spasm made Bruce arch off the bed and Clark’s mouth was tight around him, milking him of every hot spurt. Amidst the waves of his climax he was aware that Clark swallowed him down and relished the fact that every single drop went down his throat.

With a growl Bruce tugged at Clark’s hair to pull him up for a kiss. How they skipped that part, he wasn’t sure but his thoughts were lost as he tasted himself on Clark’s lips and tongue. Clark moaned into his mouth and pressed his stiff cock against Bruce’s thigh. Bruce slid out from under him and flipped them over so that he was straddling Clark.

“Bruce…” Clark groaned. Bruce moved down and touched his lips to Clark’s engorged length.

And as Bruce sucked him into oblivion, Clark realized he had finally found someone whose appetites matched his own.

 

 

 

 


End file.
